Como entrenar a tu dragón - inverso
by HearthVampire
Summary: Esta historia solo cambiaré a los personajes principales que son: Hikan - Hipo Astron - Astrid Pana - Patapez Buitre - Brutilda Bruta - Brutacio Pacan - Patán Camaican - Camicazi Hean - Heather También un personaje que yo incluiré y será la hermana menor de Hikan ( Wattpad )
1. 0-0

Una mañana en berck Hikan recostada en su cama pensaba en todos los acontecimientos pasados, la derrota del gran dragón muerte roja, su dominio y liderazgo con los dragones, su inteligencia para inventar cualquier cosa, la admiración del pueblo, el cariño de su padre, el respeto de su hermana y la creciente atracción que tenían los chicos con ella, cuando nadie notaba sus logros, todo el pueblo la odiaba, su padre la aborrecía, su hermana era cruel con ella y los chicos ni siquiera la notaban.

Hikan: como cambio todo lo malo para pasar a peor

Chimuelo: que te pasa niña

Hikan: eh! no es nada chimuelo no me hagas caso

Chimuelo: aquien quieres engañar chiquilla porque a mí no

Hikan: ja encerio, lo siento a quien quiero engañar es a mi

Chimuelo: que ocurre, no te sientes agusto

Hikan: la verdad no todo lo ocurrido es un cambio brusco para mí

Chimuelo: porque lo dices

Hikan: no déjalo no importa

Chimuelo: si tú lo dices

Suspirando cansada en verdad odiaba esto no sabía cuánto más podría soportar, fingía todo lo que sentía odiaba con todo su corazón a toda la gente de Berk y a un mas a su padre y hermana exepto a quien siempre quiso y amo como su verdadero padre a su mentor Bocón. En eso oyó que tocaron la puerta de su alcoba.

Hikan: que quieres

Azan: Hikan abre la puerta

Hikan: que quieres Azan

Azan: abre la maldita puerta

Hikan: di a lo que bienes, sabes que no abriré

Azan: debes de quitarte esa estúpida manía de ocultar te sabes

Hikan: di que quieres de una vez

Azan: (suspirando) padre quiere que te presentes a los puertos

Hikan: es importante como para yo valla

Azan: grrr...deja de comportarte como una mimada y haz lo que pidió nuestro padre

Hikan: bien, me alistó y salgo (dijo rendida)

Azan: te lo dije encerio Hikan deja de ponerte esa capa y la máscara, ya ni siquiera recuerdo como eres

Hikan: ve a los puertos, después te alcanzó

Azan: bien

Al escuchar como los pasos de su hermana se alejaban se sentó en la cama y se empezó a poner unas botas para cubrir las quemaduras de sus piernas (AU: Aquí en esta historia no Hikan no perdió la pierna solo sufrió varias quemaduras en ambas piernas) poniéndose unas hermosas botas de plata pura y su máscara de igual manera hecha de plata y partes pequeñas de oro, tan valiosas que con ellas compraría quinientas embarcaciones.

(Las botas y la máscara son para que se den una idea Ok)

Cubriéndose con una capa larga y antes de llegar a la puerta una voz la detuvo.

Chimuelo: niña deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana

Hikan: en que chimuelo

Chimuelo: en dejar de usarla capa y la máscara

Hikan: creí que ya te había contado el motivo por qué las uso (sonrió triste detrás de la máscara)

Chimuelo: si lo recuerdo, pero en algún momento dejaras de hacerlo, solo los dragones sabemos cómo eres físicamente y igual tú maestro

Hikan: ya veré en que momento dejaré de usarlas, pero aún no llega el motivo porque lo deje

Chimuelo: (negando) como quieras vete antes de que tu padre te venga a buscar

Hikan: adiós mi amigo

Al ver cómo la pequeña humana salía el dragón negro solo volvió a recostarse con el pensamiento de que su amiga mejorará su estabilidad emocional.

Con un tortuoso paso lento Hikan se dirigía a los puertos para ver qué quería su padre, notando como estaban el y su hermana.

Estoico: Hikan, por Zeus porque tardaste tanto

Hikan: nada importante padre

Estoico: hija ven aquí a esperar a los invitados

Hikan: invitados? y que vienen a celebrar para que aya fiesta

Estoico: como que celebramos no recuerdas que pasará en una semana

Hikan: pues que yo sepa no sé a de celebrar nada importante

Azan: no puedo creer que no recuerdes

Hikan: que tengo que recordar (hablo exasperada)

Azan: por Thor hermana se celebra tu cumpleaños

Hikan: cumpleaños?

Estoico: hija que no recuerdas ni tu propio cumpleaños (dijo divertido)

Hikan: para mí eso es irrelevante, no me interesa

Azan: pues ahora te va a interesar pues lo celebraremos a lo grande

Estoico: es verdad cumplirás 16, y tenemos varias aceptación es y ya vienen algunos

Azan: y también vienen varios jóvenes guerreros (dijo con una voz pervertida)

Suspiró negando, Hikan sabía que su hermana menor era demasiado interesada en los hombres atractivos, de eso no se sorprendía pues también está interesada en Astron el chico más cabeza dura, gruñón, infantil, el mejor guerrero de Berk o eso dicen los habitantes de la isla, a su padre jamás le interesó el comportamiento de Azan y ella siempre hizo lo que quiso metiéndose con cualquier joven.

Alzando la vista miro con aburrimiento cuatro embarcaciones las cuales conocía desde los tres años, las cuales no les caían para nada bien y se tuvo que quedar callada al ver bajar a toda esas personas tan cínicas como los habitantes de Berk.

Sin que su padre o hermana la notarán se fue a otra dirección, directo a la fragua para seguir trabajando en una espada en especial.

Hikan: bien parece que no notaron que me fui

Bocón: que haces aquí Hikan

Hikan: (asustada) bocón, yo solo vine a trabajar

Bocón: pero tienes toda la semana libre muchacha

Hikan: bueno si pero quiero avanzar con la espada negra

Bocón: mmm...está bien pero ten cuidado y después avísame tus avances

Hikan: de acuerdo bocón

Bocón: te dejo

Hikan: adiós

Narra Hikan...

Al marcharse bocón cerré bien la puerta y las ventanas para que nadie me mirase.

Hikan: bien es mejor que empieze a trabajar si quiero terminar esta maravillosa y poderosa espada.

Tres horas después de arduo trabajo estoy en un momento crucial para saber si estoy en lo correcto y hacer que la espada haga fuego azul poderoso y letal para un ser vivo.

Hikan: Ok ya tiene suficiente líquido para hacer fuego, solo tengo que dejarla reposar durante veinticuatro horas.

Toc.toc.toc.toc...

Hikan: uh quién es

Bocón: abre Hikan solo soy yo

Hikan: un minuto bocón (dijo dirigiéndose a abrir)

Bocón: ya era hora Hikan, dime qué tanto haz avanzado

Hikan: bastante, ya tiene el líquido solo hay que dejarla reposar

Bocón: ya veo, aún me sorprende que crearás una espada que hará fuego

Hikan: ey no fue solo mi idea también fue tuya bocón

Bocón: gracias por querer darme crédito, pero está espada es tuya

Hikan: bien, puedo hacer una pregunta

Bocón: adelante

Hikan: dijiste que tardarían no? porque regresaste antes

Bocón: mmm...me topé con estoico al parecer te está buscando

Hikan: ya veo

Bocón: está furioso porque te fuiste sin razón aparente de el puerto

Hikan: queria que saludara a los jefes y a sus hijos, aliados de mi padre (dijo en un tono ácido)

Bocón: si yo igualmente los mire, al parecer los más jóvenes te buscaban y tú hermana no paraba de insinuar se

Hikan: jajaja qué raro de ella

Bocón: Hikan debes ir con tu padre

Hikan: pero

Bocón: ve, de igual forma terminaste por hoy

Hikan: bien iré

Volviendo me a poner la máscara y la capa, fui al puerto donde al parecer aún estaban todos y al verme los jefes y sus hijos me empezaron a saludar y halagar pero que hipócritas, en eso a la lejanía mire unos barcos que reconozco los cuales me hicieron sonreír aunque nadie lo noto. Esos barcos los cuales conocí a los siete años, los Vikingos cuales me trataron como su igual, quienes me entrenaron en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en un manejo con la espada y el arco, eran ellos mi señor y mi príncipe los bug-bulgars los mejores guerreros de todo el meridiano.


	2. 0-1

En unos majestuosos barcos estaban un hombre robusto de cabello rubio y su hijo de 19 años el príncipe de sus tierras hablaban amenamente de un tema en específico.

Bertho: sabes a qué venimos cierto hijo

Camaican: si, a la fiesta y a reclamar lo que me pertenece

Bertho: correcto, siempre supe que esa muchacha haría grandes cosas la mujer correcta para ti

Camaican: eso ni lo dudes padre y mientras más rápido se celebre la dichosa fiesta, más rápido me llevaré a Hikan

Bertho: bien dicho hijo yo de igual forma quiero que todo pase rápido para largar nos

Camaican: por Odin que haci sea

Tanto padre como hijo sonrieron con perversidad al estar cerca de la isla, Camaican ensanchó su sonrisa al reconocer a la encapuchada miro con diversión que aún no se le quitaba esa manía de cubrirse.

Bertho: veo que a alguien aún no deja de cubrirse

Camaican: lo sé padre lo sé

Bertho: espero que le quites esa máscara a la niña es más satisfactorio verle el rostro cuando le hablo

Camaican: si padre lo haré (dijo soltando una carcajada)

Narra Camaican...

Llegando a estas asquerosas tierras, tanto mi padre como yo nos esperamos a que bajarán la plataforma para bajar y al parecer llamamos la atención de toda la gente pues empezaron a juntarse enfrente de nosotros.

Bertho: creo que ya llamamos la atención

Camaican: cuando no lo hacemos padre

Bertho: cierto muy cierto

Al poner un pie una chiquilla de no más de 13 años me abordo.

Azan: hola lindo, quién eres (dijo con un tono sensual)

A lo que la pase de largo para llegar a mi princesa hermosa y viendo de re-ojo la cara de la chica estaba pasmada al parecer le costaba creer que la rechazaran.

Azan: (tomando lo del brazo) crei hacerte una pregunta

Camaican: al parecer no sabes con quién te estás metiendo mocosa

Azan: el que no sabe con quién habla es otro

Camaican: solo veo a una maldita desesperada, que no tiene idea de a quien le habla

Azan: como te atreves (hablo ofendida)

Estoico: ya basta Azan deja de comportarte de esa manera

Bertho: y quien es esta niña que se le insinúa tan descaradamente a mi hijo

Estoico: es mi hija menor, su nombre es Azan

Bertho: deberías enseñarle modales y algo de respeto

Estoico: lo siento bertho pero Azan tuvo una enseñanza diferente a la de Hikan

Bertho: pero al menos tu hija si sabe comportarse por cierto donde está

Estoico: Hikan ven de inmediato

Al oír el nombre de mi princesa dirigí mi cabeza al otro lado para verla.

Hikan: (inclinándose) mi señor, mi príncipe que gusto y placer verlos

Mire a mi educada mujer con cariño, y al ver a estoico, los habitantes de la isla y demás invitados estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que la más pequeña del lugar nos hablo a mí y a mi padre.

Bertho: es igual un placer verla princesa, pero de pie no te quedes inclinada

Azan: pero que haces Hikan ( hablo con burla)

Hikan: ser educada, con los guerreros más poderosos de todo el meridiano

Azan: pero que patético hermana (al parecer a ella no le gusta cuando su hermana toma la atención de un hombre)

Camaican: eso es algo que tú deberías de aprender, no actuando como una cualquiera

Azan: yo no soy ningúna cualquiera (replico ofendida)

Camaican: tu comportamiento lo dice, actúas como sino pudieras tener a un hombre entre las piernas

Narrador omnisciente...

Azan solo pudo quedarse callada pues no le gustaba cuando alguien se resistía a ella y cuando ese chico tan majestuoso llegó solo deseo llevarlo a sus apocentos y que tuvieran intimidad, pero ese sujeto no se interesaba en ella sino en su hermana todos los jóvenes de Berk y jóvenes de otras islas ya habían estado con ella incluso los dos chicos que afirman estar enamorados de Hikan, Astron y Hean estuvieron en su cama, y eso era la gloria el poder quitarle un hombre a su hermana mayor.

Azan: (sonriendo divertida) tu tono de voz me dice que quieres estar entre mis piernas

Camaican: ni que tuviera tan malos gustos

Azan: pero te gusta mi hermana no es haci

Camaican: al menos sabes cómo es ella

Azan: y tú si

Camaican: por supuesto que se cómo es yo eh tenido el privilegio de verla sin la máscara y la capa

Azan: pero eres un mentiroso ella jamás se los ah quitado

Hikan: dice la verdad Azan los bug-bulgars son de los pocos que me han visto

Azan: (ofendida) que estás queriendo decir que ellos te han visto antes que yo y nuestro padre

Hikan: si

Estoico: basta las dos Azan, comportate de una vez y tú Hikan lleva a Camaican a ver la isla

Hikan: si padre

Camaican: antes de irnos Hikan podría pedirte algo

Hikan: depende de lo que sea

Camaican: quítate la capa y la máscara

Hikan: como has dicho

Camaican: quiero que te pases conmigo sin ellos, como cuando caminamos por la costa de mis tierras

Hikan: bien haré lo que me pides

Al oír la todo el mundo estaba en shock, pues había accedido muy fácil a la petición del rubio, todos estaban con las ansias por verla. Viendo caer la máscara y después la capa nadie se espero que una hermosa y bella mujer estaba debajo de ellas.

Pensamiento de Azan...

Oh por todas las valkarias esa es Hikan esa mujer tan hermosa y de belleza excepcional, no es posible como alguien puede superarme en belleza si soy yo la más hermosa, y ella parece una diosa no puede ser posible.

Pensamiento de Estoico...

Es increíble Hikan es la viva imagen de mi amada valhara por eso mi querida mujer me dijo que la cuidara tanto pues ella sería tan hermosa como una diosa, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que Camaican no vino por la fiesta sino por otro motivo y se muy bien cuál es, por la barba de Zeus tengo que solucionar todo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la belleza que desprendía la heredera principal de Berk, ningún hombre joven o adulto podía apartar sus ojos de ella y dos jóvenes rubios y buenos guerreros no podían calmar su corazón.

Hikan: nos vamos

Camaican: por supuesto


	3. 0-2

Al anochecer Hikan se dirigió a su casa pero se sentía incómoda al tener todas las miradas sobre ella, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales prefería tener sus cosas, no soportando más salió corriendo hacia la casa del jefe pues a pesar de no vivir con su padre allí se encontraba dormido su dragón el gran furia nocturna su mejor amigo chimuelo.

Hikan: chimuelo dónde estás

Chimuelo: que pasa niña

Hikan: tenemos que irnos

Chimuelo: (sorprendido) dejaste de cubrirte

Hikan: si, ya era hora en que lo hiciera no

Chimuelo: que pasó mientras dormía

Hikan: nada importante (dijo nerviosa)

Chimuelo: Ok si tú no quieres decirme yo lo sabré por mí cuenta

Hikan: como quieras pero vamos, tenemos que irnos

Chimuelo: volaremos por un rato (dijo divertido)

Hikan: si claro (respondió entusiasta)

Chimuelo: vamos entonces

Saliendo la chica y el dragón se fueron a volar por el cielo nocturno olvidando todos sus problemas.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal estoico calmaba a todos sus camaradas pues al ver la belleza de su primogénita deseaban que se casará con uno de sus hijos - ignorando que la chica fue Dada en un matrimonio obligado a los siete años -.

Estoico: por favor cálmense todos

Bocón: que ocurre amigo

Estoico: todos los líderes, están eufóricos

Bocón: porque

Estoico: por Hikan

Bocón: sabes es extraño

Estoico: que es extraño

Bocón: Hikan, se descubrió cuando ese chico se lo pidió, le hizo caso a él cuando ni a nosotros se lo pedimos lo hizo

Estoico: que quieres decir con esto

Bocón: no será que ella está enamorada

Estoico: eso es imposible

Bocón: entonces explícame porque lo obedeció

Estoico: bueno yo... (la verdad no sabía cómo explicar el comportamiento de su hija)

Bocón: ahi lo tienes, tal vez ella sí lo quiera

Estoico: no, no es posible

Bocón: di lo que quieras,

Estoico estaba un poco recio a esa suposición pero también sabía que algo debió pasar entre ellos si no su hija no tomaría tanta confianza.

En el barco de los bug-bulgars...

Camaican, hablaba con su padre sobre lo que harían en esa semana que se quedarían en Berk.

Camaican: entonces le diré a Hikan que me enseñe como entrenar un dragón

Bertho: en efecto, no puedes quedarte atrás de la chica que será tu mujer

Camaican: bien por eso no creo que aya problema

Bertho: pues eso espero hijo además tengo que hablar con Estoico

Camaican: porque? (pregunta confundido)

Bertho: hijo, tu prometida es una mujer demasiado hermosa, no creas que no lo notaron

Camaican: osea que los otros jefes querrán a Hikan

Bertho: exacto

Camaican: no creo que el idiota de Estoico vaya a querer entrar en guerra con nosotros, el me dió a su hija por ese motivo

Bertho: de todas formas tengo que prevenir hijo, además no creo que tú quieras cambiarla por la otra hija de Estoico

Camaican: ni que estuviera demente, esa chica se ve que es una fácil

Bertho: me impresiona que el la considere como su hija o heredera al ver como se comporta

Camaican: es cierto padre es cierto

Mientras ellos dos hablaban en la isla de berck Azan estaba caminando por la isla refunfuñando por el amargo rechazo que recibió por el heredero de los bug-bulgars.

Azan: como es posible esto, yo soy la que debió de haber guiado a ese chico no la idiota buena para nada de mí hermana mayor y al parecer a mi padre tampoco le pareció que mi comportamiento cuando a el ni siquiera le a importado como me comporto.

En su recorrido vio en una de las casas del pueblo a un rubio cenizo fuera de su casa y con una sonrisa depredadora se dirigió a donde estaba el chico.

Azan: hola Astron

Astron: hola Azan (saludo cabezibajo)

Azan: que pasa que tienes

Astron: nada importante, solo recuerdo

Azan: y que es lo que recuerdas

Astron: algo de lo que me arrepiento

Azan: (confundida) y que es

Astron: el haberme acostado contigo

Azan: que dijiste (replico ofendida)

Astron: lo que oíste

Azan: y ahora porque te arrepientes si cuando lo hicimos estuviste más que feliz

Astron: porque debí de haberme mantenido fiel a la mujer a la que amo, y no acostarme con la ofrecida de la isla

Azan: pero que estupideces dices ahora

Astron: no es ninguna estupidez es la verdad, haci te conocen aquí y en cualquier lugar

Azan: yo no eh estado con otros hombres de distintos lugares (dijo claramente mintiendo)

Astron: no quieras mentir, que nadie te va a creer todos saben cómo eres

Azan: y que vas a hacer no creo que después de que le dije a mi hermana cómo eres en la intimidad ella quiera estar contigo

Astron: le dijiste sobre eso

Azan: si, y también le conté como me metí con su adorado amigo Hean

Astron: no puedo creerlo, porque se lo contaste

Azan: porque yo soy la que tiene que tener toda la atención de los hombres no ella

Astron: estás mal de la cabeza y tú me las vas a pagar

Azan : y como me vas a castigar (dijo divertida)

Astron: (mirándola fijamente) se bien que tú estás enamorada de mi como las otras chicas de la isla

Azan: y e-eso q-que

Astron: voy a destruirte el corazón

Azan: y c-como l-lo h-haras

Astron: voy a ir en este mismo instante con tu padre y voy a pedir la mano de Hikan en matrimonio

Shock en ese estado se quedó Azan pues no creyó que el rubio fuera a decir eso y sintió como su corazón empezó a estrujarse le dolió mucho lo que dijo y antes de que ella dijiera algo vio como el chico se marchaba buscando a su padre y no le quedó más que llorar poniendo una mano en su corazón tratando de calmar su dolor. Aunque ella se acostaba con cualquier hombre solo porque quería negar sus sentimientos por el chico, ella lo amaba desde que tenía uso de razón pero el chico siempre a estado enamorado de su hermana y cuando ambos estuvieron juntos creyó que con eso el se fijaría en ella, pero no en ese momento el rubio llamo a Hikan diciendo cuanto la amaba. Y ahora el proclamaba que le pediría matrimonio a su hermana mayor, ahora no le quedaba más que aceptar la realidad y que el chico que ella quiere jamás estará con ella.


	4. 0-3

Narra Astron...

Deje a Azan sola, afuera de mi casa, oh por Ares, porque motivo me deje llevar por ella, estimo mucho a Azan pues siempre la considere una hermana menor, se bien que solo lo hice por el deseo que sentí esa noche al ver a esa mujer en la laguna mientras nadaba desnuda, estaba sola sin ninguna compañía esa noche la vi tan hermosa y sensual que no se cómo pude resistir y no abalanzarme a ella reclamando la mía, en vez de eso caí en los juegos de Azan y terminé haciéndolo con ella pero mi mente estuvo recordando cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer en la laguna, pero mi mente me jugo una trampa porque me imaginé a Hikan incluso la llamé entre mis gemidos, Zeus ahora que haré si Azan le contó todo, no creo poder acercarmele pues no creo tener la cara para hacerle frente. Solo espero que Estoico acepte mi propuesta de matrimonio hacia la mayor de sus hijas.

Astron: ahora que lo pienso esa mujer se parece mucho a Hikan, tal vez era...

Vaya esto sí no me la esperaba, si la mujer de la laguna y Hikan se parecían, entonces eso quiere decir que son la misma persona, por todos los dioses, siento el rostro sumamente caliente y en el cuerpo un exquisito escalofrío, siendo sincero antes de que mi amada mujer se descubriera siempre soñaba con poder ver cómo era ella pues no tenía muy claros mis recuerdos de niñez con Hikan, fuimos amigos de niños pero de la nada se empezó a cubrir, y yo me fui alejando de su lado solo porque tenía miedo de que empezarán a decir que tenía un bajo rendimiento solo por estar a su lado, pues desde pequeña Hikan se ha negado a tomar un arma, para disgusto mío y de su padre.

Astron: uuff...siendo algo sincero, siempre creí que Hikan sería una excelente contrincante, pues con su inteligencia es bastante perspicaz para saber cómo atacarán sus oponentes (dijo mirando al cielo nocturno melancólico)

Bajo la mirada con tristeza, aunque deseara estar con su amada, está tenía un claro resentimiento contra todos en la isla omitiendo claro a Bocón. El sabía bien que eso se lo merecian el odio y el resentimiento de la princesa de los dragones, el sabía que muchas veces lloro por todo el maltrato que sufrió, por parte de todos en especial de su padre, su hermana y su estúpida prima. Solo lo sabía porque Bocón se lo contó en algunas ocasiones, y siempre que le contaba como sufría, el sentía varios golpes en el estómago pues en su niñez el le prometió que la cuidaría de quien la lastimara, cosa que jamás cumplió y le dolía hasta el alma.

A 200 m de distancia de la isla...

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba, con su dragón y mejor amigo volando por todo el firmamento estaban tan divertidos que no notaron que alguien los seguía a una distancia prudente.

Un joven hombre de no más de 28 años con un dragón Skrill los observaban desde que estaban en Berk.

El hombre le miraba embelesado, pues la recordaba aún como una linda niña, pero con varios años desde que fingió su muerte ya no la pudo ver, y ahora la miraba como una hermosa mujer.

Tenía muy presente el día en que ella llegó a la isla de su padrastro, pues la comprometerían con el inútil de Camaican, el fue el que le enseñó a manejar la espada y quien le regaló una exquisita espada forjada por los samurai.

: Ya no falta mucho para que valla por ti querida mía (hablo con una voz escalofriante) jalo la rienda hacia su derecha y se perdieron entre las nubes marchando se.

Hikan sintió un escalofrío horrible que la recorrió completamente, jalo las riendas para que el furia nocturna se detuviera y fijó su vista hacia atrás.

Chimuelo: está todo bien, Hikan (comento preocupado)

Hikan: es solo que sentí que alguien nos estaba observando (dijo mirando a todas partes)

Chimuelo: está segura, si alguien hubiese estado tras nosotros tanto tú como yo los hubiéramos sentido (dijo confundido)

Hikan: tal vez, tengas razón chimuelo, es posible que me lo haya imaginado por tantas emociones que sentí hoy (hablo no muy convencida)

Chimuelo: es lo más probable o si no ya te volviste loca jajaja jajaja (río divertido por su comentario)

Hikan: (enfurecida) oye, no dió gracia

Chimuelo: a ti no, pero a mí sí jaja

Hikan: como sea, vamos a volar un poco más antes de volver

Chimuelo: jaja bien, vamos

Sin estar muy conforme Hikan y Chimuelo fueron más al norte para seguir en su diversión, sin saber que hablan tenía razón y alguien los había seguido durante un corto tiempo.

Regresando a Berk...

En la fragua dos jefes completamente solos, se miraban con reto pues ninguno quería ceder.

Bertho: teníamos el trato hecho Estoico, no puedes retractarte (dijo firme)

Estoico: sé que no puedo, pero no puedo entregar a mi hija

Bertho: ahora sí es tu hija (comento alzando una ceja confundido)

Estoico: siempre ha Sido mi hija ( dijo ofendido)

Bertho: pues yo, no recuerdo eso siempre la trataste como si fuera basura, jamás la quisiste como tal

Estoico: eso es pasado, ahora e...

Bertho: ahora ella es la líder de los dragones y solo por eso la quieres, pero nuestro acuerdo era de que tenías dos opciones una entrar en guerra con los bug-bulgars y la otra en la que no habría guerra era entregando a tu primogénita en matrimonio con mi hijo (hablo con seriedad)

Estoico: lo sé, joder lo sé (refunfuño molesto) además cómo se que ella estará a salvó con tu hijo

Bertho: (frunció el entrecejo) a que te refieres

Estoico: como saber que tu otro hijo, de verdad no está vivo

Bertho: él murió en mis manos, en nuestra última batalla, tú estuviste ahí (dijo con tristeza)

Estoico solo bajo la mirada, pues el tenía presente ese momento pero aún haci aunque su hija jamás fue un gran orgullo para el, ver lo que ese muchacho trato de hacerle a los 9 años, ese chico de mirada rojiza y cabellos púrpura, que trato de violar a su hija mientras está se encontraba semi dormida completamente drogada fue un golpe muy duro para el, aunque no lo dijiera la seguridad de sus hijas era todo desde que perdió a su amada mujer y ver de esa manera a Hikan lo enfureció de tal manera que ya no quiso seguir cumpliendo su palabra de dejarla cinco años para que conviviera con su futuro marido.

Bertho: solo espero que no quieras romper nuestro trato o yo con mi gente haremos correr sangre, (hablo con firmeza) bueno me marcho hasta mañana entonces Estoico

El jefe de la isla se quedó solo, ahora perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que lo hacían reír, llorar, enfurecer y sentir miedo, sabía que esto que sentía ahora todo ese remordimiento lo pagaría muy caro desde que empezó a menospreciar a su hija.

Sin darse cuenta un joven rubio cenizo se posó enfrente de él.

Astron: señor (hablo seriamente)

Estoico dió un respingo asustado pues sus recuerdos lo llevaron bastante lejos como para no haber oído al muchacho entrar.

Estoico: que sucede Astron

Astron: señor Estoico, quiero solicitar su permiso para desposar a Hikan

Eso le sorprendió, pues desde la tarde muchos vinieron a solicitar su permiso para desposar o pretender a Hikan, incluso varios jóvenes de la isla pero nunca creyó que Astron vendría con lo mismo.

Astron: sé que no puedo ofrecer mucho pero quiero, quiero que sepa que estoy enamorado de su hija desde que éramos niños y que yo cuidaría tanto de ella como de sus tierras y pobladores

Juntando ambas manos y mirando al chico fijamente, ver que el mantenía su mirada desafiando lo le causó gracia, pues nadie osaba a retarlo con la mirada, pero tal vez si él decía la verdad y proponía un reto al mimado príncipe y lo derrotaba su hija se quedaría aquí con el y protegiendo la isla como debía ser.

Estoico: está bien muchacho, pero estarías dispuesto a pelear por ella

Astron: si señor, incluso daría mi vida por ella

Estoico: entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar (sonrió satisfecho)

Astron: de acuerdo (dijo con más seriedad)

Estoico se puso de pie y fue con el joven para que ambos se fueran a la casa del jefe para hablar con el de algo sumamente serio.


	5. 0-4

Estoico, se encontraba sentado viendo el fuego de la chimenea pensaba en todo lo que hizo cuando su amada valka desapareció, Hikan idéntica a su madre solo era un triste recordatorio de la partida de su perdida.

El desde un principio prometió cuidar y proteger a sus hijas, pero por sus errores y su ceguera solo miro por Azan dejando, desamparada a su primogénita.

Valka antes de que todo ocurriera le había dicho que Hikan sería distinta a todos pero que haría grandes cosas.

Su hija, jamás quiso tomar un arma, no deseo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no mató a un dragón, por ese motivo al ver la inutilidad de ella la dejo a cargo de Bocón, para que el la intuyera en la fragua.

Una mueca triste tomo lugar en su rostro, su hija mayor era una excelente creadora de armas, escudos o cascos, lo sabía porque se lo dijo su mentor, pues el mismo se vangloriaba de su pulcra, reluciente y poderosa hacha que había forjado su mejor amigo, pero éste le había dicho muy orgulloso que fue Hikan la creadora de tal hacha, su espada y su escudo nuevos al igual que todas las armas de todos en la isla, pero que ella nunca queria tener el crédito pues entre ellos habían acordado de que ella crearía las armas y demás mientras el sería quién sería felicitado por ellas.

Las lágrimas estaban retenidas en sus ojos, pues el no queriendo saber más de su inútil y patética hija decidió darla en un matrimonio con el heredero de los bug-bulgars como ofrenda de paz, como recuerda ese fatídico momento.

Recuerdo flashback...

En el solitario mar, varios barcos de Berk, se dirigía hacia una isla la de los bug-bulgars pues habían surgido varios problemas con su gente y los suyos.

Estoico sabía que debía hacer algo rápido para no tener ninguna baja, pues no quería entrar en una guerra donde sabía que no ganaría, pues era imposible que su ejército de 600 guerreros se enfrente y le gané a un ejército de 2000 guerreros, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de arreglar un matrimonio entre los primogénitos de ambos, era lo más factible para el y su pueblo a pesar de las contras que le decía Bocón, no importa lo que le dijera pues era su hija, y como líder no le importaba sacrificarla por su bien y el de su gente.

Bocón no sabía que más decirle a Estoico para que declinará lo que haría, miro a su pupila ella estaba sentada en un costado del barco no miraba a nadie solo el piso aunque traia su capa la capucha la tenía abajo y solo se distinguía su cabello castaño, no sabía que más hacer lo que haría su mejor amigo era una locura y una verdadera estupidez, que tanto quería Estoico destrozar a su primera hija, ya la humilló, la hizo llorar cada hora por cualquier motivo, destrozó su niñez, hizo verla como una inútil, la dejo de lado, esa pequeña no tiene ninguna culpa por la perdida de su mujer y culpar a una niña pequeña era lo peor que podría hacer, por eso pido que la dejarán a su cargo para poder cuidarla, lo que sabe y por todo lo que ha hecho se tendrá que arrepentir y está vez cuando llegue ese día el ya no estará con el pues le dará la espalda para que solo mire sus errores.

Bocón: Estoico a un podemos dar marcha atrás (dijo preocupado viendo una gran isla)

Estoico: de eso nada, es la única manera de no entrar en una guerra

Bocón: pero puede haber otra forma, no hagas esto

Estoico: ya está decidido, es hora de que Hikan sirva para algo

Bocón: pero que ahí de Berk sabes que ella es TU SUCESORA (recalcó lo último para que entrara en razón)

Estoico: (dudando) pero también está Azan, puedo entregar a Hikan y dejaré el liderazgo a mi segunda hija (hablo seriamente)

Bocón sabía que Estoico dudaba, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que lograra dar marcha atrás e irse a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo algo más al llegar al puerto, varios hombres los estaban esperando, ninguno dijo nada, Estoico y Bocón bajaron lentamente y atrás de ellos se encontraba Hikan haci que rodeados por 10 hombre caminaron hasta la casa principal donde los esperaba Bertho.

Al llegar, entraron a un gran salón y más enfrente en un trono hecho de oro puro, estaba sentado un robusto rubio, que los esperaba con ansias y al verlos rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a saludarlos.

Bertho: Estoico que bueno que llegaste justamente íbamos ir a Berk para hablar (dijo estrechando su mano)

Estoico: no te tienes que preocupar, sabes que yo no me echaría para atrás (hablo seriamente)

Bertho: que bien que lo digas pues al tener el acuerdo hecho, no sería una pena que les pase algo a tu gente verdad (dijo con cierta malicia)

Estoico: (serio) no, no lo es.. uuff... Hikan vete a jugar por ahí (comento serio viéndola de re-ojo)

La niña no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza pues era muy raro que ella le hablara a su padre, al verla marcharse Bocón estaba por seguirla hasta que lo pararon.

Bertho: deja que se vaya sola, por muy grande que sea la isla no se perderá y es mejor que es mejor que se familiarice con su entorno pues será reina en este lugar (dijo con seriedad pero con una sonrisa)

Bocón no dijo nada solo lo miro, y vio a su líder asentir para que la dejara a lo que suspirando inconforme lo hizo.

Luego de varias horas hablando ya habían llegado a un acuerdo entre ambos líderes pues el hijo de Bertho, Camaican se casaría con Hikan cuando cumplieraella cumpliera los 16 años, para la satisfacción de uno y el desagrado de dos.

Al otro lado de la isla una pequeña niña se movía con sigilo pues desde que salió del lugar donde estaban, sintió una mirada que la seguía y estaba detrás suyo, aunque jamás se prestaría a algo violento, siempre escucha las lecciones de Bocón, de el aprendió el sigilo y escuchar alrededor para saber de dónde puede venir un enemigo, Estoico y Bocón creen que no se sabe defender pero con solo mirar pudo aprender lo necesario para defenderse así misma.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Se agachó rápidamente y sujeto la pierna de un chico no más grande que ella, para tirarlo al suelo. Al verlo se percató de que era un niño de unos 10 años, rubio de ojos azules.

Hikan: quién eres (dijo en un débil susurro)

: Debería preguntar lo mismo quien diablos eres tú (hablo enfadado aún en el suelo)

Hikan: para ser miembro de los más fuertes y poderosos guerreros del meridiano no eres muy listo por lo que veo

: Que? quien dice que no soy listo soy demasiado inteligente para que lo sepas (dijo berrinchudo)

Hikan: no lo creo, que no sabes que solo un idiota contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta

El niño se quedó callado, pues no sabía cómo debatir eso frunció el ceño y miro a su acompañante aunque solo miraba una capa y debajo de esta una máscara, pero sabía que por su voz debía de ser una niña.

Hikan: preguntaré de nuevo quien eres?

: Me llamo Camaican, príncipe heredero de los bug-bulgars, y ahora que ya conteste dime tú ¿ Quien eres ? (pregunto interesado)

Hikan: soy Hikan primogénita de Berk

Camaican: entonces eres tú (dijo molesto)

Hikan: que tengo yo

Camaican: tú eres con quién me tengo que casar

Hikan: QUE!!! (grito sorprendida)

Camaican: pero no lo voy a permitir, ahora verás (dijo serio sacando su espada)

Hikan asustada empezó a correr para esconderse mientras que Camaican la seguía muy de cerca, Hikan se metió dentro de un hueco en un árbol grande miro a su alrededor y tomo una rama gruesa para tratar de defenderse, la tomo y la acercó a su cuerpo vio al rubio a unos cuantos metros cerca de ella, salió del lugar y con mucho silencio se posó detrás de él y con la rama lo golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, al ver a ese niño desmayado Tiro la rama y salió corriendo a otro lado hasta llegar a un acantilado mientras dejo sus piernas colgar se quitó la máscara para poder limpiar sus lágrimas pues esto ya era lo último que le aguantaría a su padre, que culpa tenía ella, que hizo mal para que la odiaran, ¿que?, por Thor, por Odin que hizo ella para recibir ese trato.

Hikan: creo que si me tiró desde aquí no le importaría a nadie (dijo llorando mirando por el acantilado) creo que con eso haré feliz a mi padre, es lo que toda la isla quiere que yo desaparezca y eso se los daré

Se puso de pie, miro hacia abajo al dar un brinco sintió como dos brazos la tomaron de la cintura aventando la hacia atrás, quedó con la cara pegada al suelo se quiso mover pero un gran peso estaba encima de ella.

: Se puede saber pero que rayos tienes en la cabeza, que diablos querías lograr (se oyó una voz muy gruesa y escalofriante realmente molesta)

Hikan: y a ti que te interesa, debiste dejarme...

: Y dejar que te mates pero que te pasa estás realmente loca, si crees que te voy a dejar

Hikan: a ti que te importa deja que yo haga lo que quiera, o créeme que no te tendré piedad y te mataré (dijo enojada por su interrupción)

El sujeto que la tenía contra el suelo la levanto hacercandola a su cuerpo, dandole un abrazo, Hikan se quedó de piedra al sentir lo que hacía pues desde hace mucho tiempo nadie la abrazaba y mientras sus ojos se empezaron aguar con todas sus lágrimas abrazo al chico llorando pues desde hacía tiempo que necesitaba uno.

Al desahogarse por completo, ambos se pusieron de pie para irse al pueblo, pasaron por donde se encontraba el rubio y lo vieron sentado sobando su cabeza, y al ver a la niña quiso regresarle el golpe pero el otro chico no se lo permitió. Los tres llegaron hasta donde estaban los puertos y se quedaron ahí esperando a quien sabe quién pues el mayor los guío hasta ahí no diciendo el porqué.

Bertho, Estoico y Bocón caminaban lentamente a los puertos dando los últimos detalles del acuerdo.

Bertho: bien como última cosa quiero que dejes a la niña aqui

Estoico: que?

Bertho: así como lo oyes, quiero que ambos se conozcan y no podemos seguir viajando por tanto tiempo no dejaré sola a mi isla

Estoico: eso no era parte del trato Bertho, solo deja que crezca y yo mismo la traeré hacia acá

Bertho: vaya elección de palabras amigo mío pero no te creo, así que es mejor que la dejes aquí

Estoico: cuanto tiempo la quieres

Bertho: unos cinco años, luego será llevada hasta a ti para que convivas un poco con ella y después ambos se casaran

Estoico: de acuerdo, la dejaré aquí contigo

Bertho: perfecto (dijo satisfecho)

Los tres llegaron a los puertos, Estoico y Bocón se sorprendieron al ver que ahí estaba Hikan abrazada a la pierna de un joven de cabello púrpura de ojos rojizos les dió un escalofrío horrible a los dos, Estoico se acercó hasta su hija y le dijo que se quedaría con los bug-bulgars por un tiempo pues la querían conocer, la niña no dijo nada solo abrazo con más fuerza al chico que poso una mano en su cabeza acariciándola.

Ambos hombres se despidieron y al único que abrazo fue a Bocón para despedirse, Estoico al estar ya lejos de la isla miro hacia atrás y al recordar al chico de ojos rojos sintió un horrible miedo por dejar a su hija ahí pero lo hecho hecho está.

Fin flashback...

Si lo hubiera hecho caso a Bocón desde un principio y buscar algo más que hacer para proteger a su gente ahora su hija no pagaría por esa equivocación, pero no siempre tomo decisiones buenas siempre hizo algo que lo hacía entrar en el remordimiento pero en esa ocasión hizo la mayor estupidez que se le pudo ocurrir y ahora pagaría un alto precio por todo.


	6. 0-5

Estoico camino hasta una ventana, vio algo que para su disgusto lo hizo enfadar otra vez su hija menor se metía a la casa de Buitre y Bruta, besándose con Buitre y sacando a su hermana Bruta de la casa para estar a solas. Esa actitud siempre le desagrado pero que haría si el mismo dejo que Azan hiciera lo que ella quería sin duda, y eso la llevo a convertirse en, en... Oh por todos los dioses ni siquiera podía decirlo o pensarlo sin sentir vergüenza de ella y de el mismo.

Volvió a mirar y ahora veía a Hikan regresar de su vuelo nocturno con su dragón, pero en vez de venir aquí a su casa se fue donde su maestro quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ambos llevaban al furia nocturna a un establo.

(Bueno la verdad no me acuerdo si tienen establos o graneros hechos para los dragones o si se llaman así, entonces si estoy equivocada corrigan me)

Dió un suspiro de tristeza pues casi siempre estaba solo en casa o había algunas ocasiones en las que ni siquiera quisiera estar allí por obvias razones, volvió a mirar como Bocón y Hikan riendo como padre y hija entraban a su casa para descansar.

Cómo le gustaría volver en el tiempo y estrechar a Hikan para calmar su llanto como cuando era una bebé que buscaba su protección.

Tiene varios recuerdos sobre su hija mayor tanto buenos, malos y sorprendentes pero tres eran los que más destacaban y recordaba día a día.

Lo bueno de ella que más recuerda era en como lo llamaba papá, padre, papi o papito mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, pero con todas sus idioteces dejo de llamarlo de esa manera hasta decirle solo por su nombre.

Lo malo, es como en una de sus discusiones ella le grito alterada diciendo cuanto lo odiaba, que nunca lo querrá de nuevo como su padre, eso y todo lo demás que dijo sintió como se clavaban Miles de dagas en su cuerpo doliendo mucho cada una de sus palabras.

Lo sorprendente fue en cuando la creyó muerta, pidiendo perdón por todo a ella y al furia nocturna al verla debajo de sus alas vio sus piernas con graves quemaduras y al llevarla de nuevo a Berk para curarla estando el y Bocón a su lado dejaron que la curarán tuvieron que sujetarla al ver cómo se retorcía por el dolor, tuvieron que llamar a más de 10 y ellos dos para poder sujetarla pero aún así podía moverse apesar de todo.

El y los otros no podían creer cuánta fuerza poseía una niña como ella al ser tan delgada y pequeña a diferencia de las demás mujeres de la isla.

Todo eso era tanto bueno como malo, pero pronto todo sería como el quería con su primogénita como la líder de la isla de eso estaba seguro de que lo haría. Miro a las estrellas que brillaban en el oscuro firmamento y así lo deseo.

Recostada en su cama Hikan sintió los rayos de sol en su rostro, lo que la hizo hacer una mueca disgustada pues aún quería dormir, empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco, pues ya empezaba a oír las voces de las personas deambular y los gritos (rugidos) de los dragones diciendo buenos días, así que ya molesta por la interrupción de su sueño se puso de pie ignorando el de dolor en sus piernas para ir a desayunar.

Ya lista y arreglada volteo a ver un perchero al lado de su puerta ahí entro en cuenta de que ya no tenía ni su capa, ni la máscara pues las tenía su príncipe y sabía de antemano que aunque le rogara este no se las devolvería por nada, así que sin más soltó un suspiro y bajo a la cocina donde seguramente Bocón le estaría esperando.

Hikan: buenos días Bocón (dijo molesta mientras bajaba las escaleras)

Bocón: igualmente Hikan, porque tan enojada (pregunto riendo al verla)

Hikan: anoche no pude consiliar el sueño, y dormí apenas unas tres horas (comento desganada)

Bocón: y eso porque

Hikan: bueno es solo que sentí a alguien fuera de mi habitación mirándome

Bocón: (sorprendido) crees que haya sido algún muchacho de aquí el que te vigilaba

Hikan: no lo creo, ya había sentido esa misma mirada, mientras volaba con chimuelo

Bocón: pues eso es extraño, se de ante mano que nadie a parte de ti sale a altas horas en la noche para volar, que alguien lo haga sin decir algo es raro (dijo serio)

Hikan: eso lo sé, pero creí que sólo eran imaginaciones mías al estar tan nerviosa desde que llegó Camaican, creí que era por lo mismo así que lo ignore pero al sentirlo de nuevo anoche me dió miedo (dijo algo asustada mirando a la mesa)

Bocón la miro impresionado, por el frío comportamiento que ella tenía sabía que le era muy difícil asustarse, eso era preocupante de la nada le vino a la mente el recuerdo del joven pelimorado pero no podía ser cierto el chico murió desde hace tiempo y no podía ser el verdad.

Bocón: recuerdas algo más

Hikan: no en realidad, solo sentí un escalofrío uno que no sentía desde que era una niña (dijo interrogante viendolo a la cara)

Bocón: estás segura de lo que dices

Hikan: no la verdad no, mejor dejemos de pensar en eso, no nos preocupemos por algo que no tiene sentido alguno

Bocón: bien, pero si te vuelves a sentir así dímelo de inmediato de acuerdo

Hikan: si, serás el primero en saberlo

Bocón solo asintió algo preocupado por eso, aunque sabía que no era posible de que ese muchacho hubiera sobrevivido, lo mejor sería no bajar la guardia y estar atento por cualquier situación que se presente.

Al término de su desayuno ambos salieron de la casa y se fueron en distintas direcciones pues Bocón tenía que ir a la fragua y Hikan iría a los puertos para ir a ver a Camaican pues el príncipe tenía que hablar seriamente con la heredera.


	7. 0-6

Caminando tranquila Hikan, iba hacia el puerto. Tenía que reunirse con Camaican, pues habían acordado pasar esa semana juntos, aún estaba con un humor de mil demonios, pero quién la iba a culpar si esa sensación de estar vigilada e intimidada solo la había sentido de niña y nunca más la sintió ese terrible escalofrío solo lo sentía cuando estaba con su maestro.

Aunque nadie le crea fue entrenada por los bug-bulgars, varias veces según porque era una mujer con gran fuerza y determinación, la entrenaron en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas, arquería, y más cosas de las que les enseñaban solo a su gente.

Estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que topo con alguien que la tiró al suelo cayendo sentada. Al alzar el rostro una ligera mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro pues eran:

Astron

Pana

Buitre

Bruta

Pacan

Y por último

Azan

Sin tomar la mano que le ofrecía Astron, se levanto sola sacudiendo un poco su ropa para quitar el polvo de esta.

Pacan: a donde vas tarada

Azan: te comieron la lengua hermana (gruño venenosa)

Pacan: espera prima, como le van a comer la lengua si no siquiera las ratas le hacen caso (dijo con burla, riendo con Azan como idiotas)

Narra Astron...

Me sentí mal, al ver que Hikan no tomo mi mano para que se pusiera de pie así que baje lentamente mi mano desilucionado por no poder tocarla.

Pacan: a donde vas tarada

Azan: te comieron la lengua hermana (gruño venenosa)

Pacan: espera prima, como le van a comer la lengua si no siquiera las ratas le hacen caso (dijo con burla, riendo con Azan como idiotas)

Al escuchar a Pacan y Azan, me dieron ganas de tronarles el cuello, como de atrevían a hablar de esa manera de Hikan, ella era más hermosa que cualquier mujer de Berk o de cualquier isla su belleza era comparable con las diosas, iba a decir algo hasta que escuche su hermosa voz.

Hikan: no tengo, porque de ponerme a pelear con ustedes dos, no son más que dos seres inmundos que no tienen inteligencia alguna, solo son las rameras de los hombres de este lugar, a diferencia de ustedes yo si me doy a respetar, solo sepan algo yo SOY COMO LA LUNA, TENGO ALGO MUY OSCURO QUE OCULTAR, así que les recomiendo que mantengan su distancia si no quieren terminar muertas (les dijo sombría asustando al grupo)

Nunca en mi vida, había escuchado ese tono tan sombrío en ella, y creo que no fui el único que se asusto pues el rostro pálido de todos decía que tan asustados estábamos todos.

Narrador omnisciente...

La princesa de los dragones se abrió paso empujándolos bruscamente.

Se marchó de ahí dejando al grupo al que tanto Astron y Pana la querían integrar. Los chicos se quedaron atónitos y poco a poco se fueron del lugar aún asustados.

La princesa de los dragones, iba más rápido a los puertos hasta que alcanzó a ver a Camaican mirando el mar, fue hasta el y detrás suyo le hablo al joven.

Hikan: y bien que quieres (dijo enojada asustando lo)

Camaican: pero que te pasa porque llegas así (le regaño asustado con una mano en su pecho)

Hikan: porque estás distraído si hubiera sido otro y al verte de ese modo te hubiera atacado

Camaican: nada solo recordaba

Hikan: y en qué piensas

Camaican: en mi madre, pronto se acerca el día en que murió

Hikan: perdona no debí preguntar

Camaican: no pasa nada, además de ese día no recuerdo nada apenas era un niño (hablo afligido)

Hikan: de cualquier modo, lo siento, además eso es algo que compartimos en común en poco tiempo llega el día en que desapareció mi madre (dijo triste soltando lágrimas)

Camaican: no debí de habertelo comentado, se lo mucho que te duele ( dijo con calma abrazándola)

Hikan no dijo nada solo se dejó abrazar a lo que de igual forma correspondió el abrazo llorando en el pecho del príncipe a lo que el también empezó a llorar compartiendo los dos su dolor, ambos no se habían dado cuenta de que eran observados por sus respectivos padres que los miraban con tristeza recordando a sus amadas esposas.

La madre de Hikan había desaparecido dejando a su hija en el suelo inconsciente.

La madre de Camaican había sido cruelmente asesinada por su hermanastro y el había quedado con un trauma por ese motivo.

La princesa de Berk y el príncipe de los bug-bulgars, se quedaron un momento más abrazados llorando débilmente por sus pérdidas pues era lo que más los había marcado en su niñez, lo más terrible que les había pasado en sus respectivas vidas.

Luego de 15 min. estando más tranquilos, se separaron viéndose a los ojos hipnotizados el uno por el otro empezaron a acercarse con lentitud...

a los pocos centímetros de juntar sus labios un montón de pequeños Nanderls empujaron a la pareja al agua y al salir a la superficie miraron cómo los pequeños dragones los miraban como si se burlaran o eso creía el rubio cenizo pero la castaña estaba segura que Astron los había mandado pues los pequeños se reían de haberlos empujado.

Sin más nadaron hasta la costa de la isla para poder secarse sus vestimentas con el viento, ambos agradecían que su ropa tuviera una pequeña armadura que los cubría y protegía en ciertas zonas.


	8. 0-7

Después de secarse y cambiarse de ropas, los príncipes caminaban tranquilos a la escuela donde enseñaban a los jóvenes guerreros de Berk a domar a un dragón siendo seguidos de cerca por otro rubio, ambos platicaban mientras Hikan se reía de las desgracias que le habían pasado al heredero de los bug-bulgars.

Hikan: no lo puedo creer lo que te paso jajaja (dijo burlona)

Camaican: no fue mi culpa, quería saber lo que hacían

Hikan: pero como se te ocurrió subir al tejado de la sala de reunión eso está hecho de cristal es obvio que no te hubiese aguantado

Camaican: hablaban de una pelea contra otros Vikingos, pero no me querían decir nada y ni siquiera pude participar en la batalla (menciono berrinchudo)

Hikan: no me sorprende, si tu padre es igual de orgulloso que tú, es obvio que te iba a castigar de esa manera

Los chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos., el príncipe empezó a fruncir el ceño al ver a la princesa sonreír de manera burlona hasta que soltó una enorme carcajada pues se daba mucha risa lo que le contó.

Camaican: ya deja de reírte de mí quieres (dijo molesto y divertido)

Hikan: perdona jaja, es solo que debiste de ver tu cara era muy graciosa jajaja

Camaican: como sea vamos

Hikan: de acuerdo, y que más te a sucedido

Camaican: no te voy a decir nada

Hikan: porque (bufo disgustada)

Camaican: para que te burles de mi, no lo creo mejor haci lo dejamos

Hikan: uuff... vamos no lo haré

Camaican: está bien,.. recuerdas que me contaste como te era muy fácil el hacer espadas y demás.

Hikan: (dudosa) si lo recuerdo

Camaican: y que mi cabello siempre lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y muy largo

Hikan: si... y que tiene que ver

Camaican: quise probar yo mismo el hacer y fabricar una espada y como a los dos minutos queme toda la fragua de mi isla más dos casas y mi cabello... mi hermoso cabello (dijo dolido, por su cabello claro está)

A la castaña, se le empezó a escapar una sonrisa mientras quería carcajearse, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza pues quería reír con ganas, el rubio la miraba semi molesto, sabía que ella se quería reír pero se aguantaba de una u otra forma por su bien.

La chica salió corriendo mientras se reía de las penas del rubio claro.

Hikan: jajaja jajaja jajaja no lo creo jajajajajajajaaja

Camaican empezó a seguirla para callarla, sabía bien que era rápida pero después del la pelea de los dragones sus piernas con varias quemaduras las debilitaron, pues antes no podía alcanzarla por más que quisiera y ahora ya la alcanzó y la detuvo sujetándola de la cintura.

Camaican: dijiste que no te reirias de mi (gruño molesto)

Hikan: jaja es que me sorprende

Camaican: porque ?

Hikan: quemaste más rápido que yo... y solo lo fue la fragua y por poco a Bocón pero lo mío fue como en siete minutos, tú rompiste mi record jajaja

Camaican: pero fue tu culpa

Hikan: (sorprendida) mi culpa porque

Camaican: debiste de haberme dicho cómo era y haberme enseñado, sabes cómo es mi padre enfadado

Hikan: eso lo sé, pero yo no tuve la culpa de nada (dijo asustada, soltándose del chico)

Camaican: si lo hiciste, por ti queme mi cabello,. Mi hermoso cabello

Hikan retrocedía en cada palabra dicha por el chico hasta topar con la pared de una casa cerca de ella.

Hikan: noo por f-favor no me pegues

Camaican: como te voy a lastimar, si lo que quiero de ti es sólo...

Camaican acercó su rostro lentamente al rostro de la castaña, Hikan no podía moverse por la impresión pues solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos esperando a que el mayor de ellos hiciera su movimiento.

El rubio al ver que la chica cooperaba la beso con pasión, Camaican la tenía fuertemente sujetada de la cintura, mientras que Hikan lo tenía agarrado del cuello acariciando su cabello sedoso.

Astron miraba con incredulidad la escena frente a sus ojos, pues no podía creer que la mujer de su vida se besara con alguien que no fuera el, si en un principio odiaba a es estúpido príncipe ese, ahora haria lo que fuese necesario para deshacerse de él. No tolerancia más la escena entre ellos se dirigió colérico a separarlos.

Astron: suelta a mi prometida idiota (rugió furioso, empujado a Camaican)

Camaican: como que prometida basura

Astron: tal como oíste, peleare por ella y no me importa aquien tenga que sacar de mi camino (dijo molesto sacando su hacha)

Camaican: si eso quieres hagamos lo entonces (respondió sacando su espada)

Ambos rubios, empezaron a pelear. Los dos sabían que el estar enamorados de una mujer tan hermosa y bella como Hikan, traería grandes consecuencias pero lo valía, además que desde que se vieron sé odiaron y si uno tenía que morir pues que haci sea.

Hikan: paren ya, es una orden bajen sus armas (hablo asustada queriendo pararlos)

Ninguno le hizo caso, ese asunto era entre ellos y ninguno bajaría su arma pues estaba su amor y su orgullo de por medio.

Hikan ya estaba asustada, por el bienestar de ambos además de que los regañarian duramente, no sabía que hacer para detenerlos incluso usa ya habían llamado la atención de todos los chicos, habitantes, invitados y dragones de Berk.

Se oyó una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa y un grito angustiado de Azan, al ver cómo el heredero de los Bug-bulgars tenía desarmado y en el suelo al mejor Vikingo de la isla.

Antes de vlandir su espada para dar el golpe final Camaican tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás pues en el piso estaban clavadas unas espinas, al voltear de donde salieron una dragonesa de color pistache le rugió golpeándolo con su cola,.

Camaican se sujeto el brazo derecho pues con el impacto se lastimó, parándose con dificultad vio a su alrededor y su arma estaba fuera de su alcance al ver a su derecha vio unos escudos a los cuales corrió a ellos para cubrirse tan siquiera de los ataques.

Hikan no soportando más el ver como su mejor amigo estaba en problemas, ante la mirada incrédula de todos ella ya estaba debajo de Tormentula y en cierto punto de la cabeza y el cuello de la dragón tocó suavemente haciendo que cayera dormida, busco con la mirada a los dos rubios para regañarlos ella misma.

Camaican y Astron, se miraban molestos con sus respectivas armas en sus manos con fuerza las sujetaron y las vlandieron antes de que ambas chocarán entre sí, las detuvieron derepente, los chicos, Azan y los dos guerreros miraron hacia abajo creyendo que era un adulto que los había detenido pero unos ojos verdes les coléricos.

Hikan le importo poco que la mirasen con sorpresa o incredulidad al verla deteniendo con sus manos los ataques, al ver que los chicos estaban sorprendidos y no se movían con un suave movimiento los desarmo además de tirarlos al suelo con una patada.

Astron aun no le cabía de ninguna manera que una joven que ni siquiera había agarrado una arma o peleado en toda su vida pudiera detener su ataque.

Camaican solo la miraba molesto por interrumpir la pelea con ese niño, pues el era el verdadero prometido de la castaña y no ese cualquiera.

Camaican: porque te metes Hikan, está pelea es entre yo y el no tienes porqué meterte

Hikan: no ves que todos los están observando el show que armaron (dijo en un tono agrio)

No pudo replicar algo al ver como su padre y el de Hikan se acercaban a ellos.

Estoico: que es lo que está pasando aquí (gruño molesto, viendo a los chicos en el suelo y a su hija con sus respectivas armas) Hikan me quieres decir que diablos a pasado aquí

Hikan: am bueno pues eh...

Camaican: yo te diré Estoico, este rastrero me atacó y yo tuve que defenderme

Estoico: no puedes andar peleando con mis guerreros recuerda que TÚ solo estás aquí como invitado

Bertho: mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada el solo se defendió (dijo indignado y viendo mal a el otro rubio)

Estoico: pero tu hijo no puede andar peleando así como así tiene que tener un límite y no voy a dejar que lastime a alguien de mi isla.

Bertho: vamos por unas cervezas amigo mío tenemos sería mente que hablar

Estoico: vamos

Los dos se retiraron dejando a los más jóvenes solos, pues sabían que de una u otra manera Hikan los detendría para que no se maten.


	9. Aviso

Quiero decirles que ya no puedo continuar con esta historia.

Haci que decidí cancelarla, o eliminarla pues ya no tengo inspiración para seguir escribiendo, tengo muchas cosas por hacer que no me da tiempo.

Además que si quiero seguir con esta historia tendría que ver la serie y las películas de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, incluso tendría que borrarla y hacerla de nuevo.

Es mejor que la deje inconclusa haci que me despido de ustedes .

ADIÓS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES...


	10. 0-8

Jajajajajajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja Soy muy mala, se lo creyeron de verdad, es solo una mentira piadosa a ustedes. Jamás dejaría inconclusa la historia solo quería jugar con ustedes para ver si se la creían bueno como sea aqui esta el siguiente capítulo.

YO: Eso es todo me marcho antes de que me quieran linchar. (Agarra sus maletas y se va a China)

YO: no me agarraran viva adiiioosssss. Jajajajajajaja

La gente se empezó a dispersar al ver que ya no armarían algún alboroto los dos jóvenes rubios, los cuales solo se miraban con odio.

Los chicos solo miraban alternativamente a Astron, Camaican pero sus miradas iban más a la chica más pequeña del lugar, pues aún les costaba creer que ella pudiera prevenir un ataque, pues desde que la conocían jamás había querido tomar un arma que no fuera para crearla y menos pelear. Lo único que conocían de sus actividades era leer, escribir y ayudar a Bocón en lo que "pudiera".

Astron: como...

Camaican: como que idiota

Astron: no te hablo a ti tarado

Camaican: entonces si el nombre a quién preguntas, si no quedas como imbécil

Astron: que ahora verás (dijo molesto acercando se)

Hikan: ya basta dejen de portarse como niños, en especial tu Astron

Astron: (incrédulo) que, yo no soy ningún niño., soy un hombre hecho y derecho

Hikan: tu comportamiento dice otra cosa

Astron: bueno ya.. dime cómo es que pudiste detener tan fácil mi ataque

Hikan: eh aamm no se

Camaican: mejor diles Hikan

Azan: que escondes hermana, adelante dí te escuchamos

Ahora estaba ella en un aprieto, no quería decirles pues conocía perfectamente a su hermana y prima ellas irían corriendo a decirle a Estoico, y la harían pelear contra alguien para demostrar que tan buena era, pero ella era pacifista no creía en la violencia para solucionar todo además que conocía perfectamente a Estoico, Bocón y Astron esos tres armarian un escándalo al enterarse de que prefirió a otros para enseñarle a combatir que ellos cuando siempre le insistieron para que lo hiciera.

Pacan: (insistente) y bien prima

Hikan: uuff.. si me dicen algo es tú culpa (dijo mirando al rubio, el cual solo asintió) los bug-bulgars se encargaron de entrenarme., mi rey Bertho, Camaican y algunos guerreros me enseñaron a pelear físicamente y con armas

Los chicos estaban incrédulos e indignados, pues la primogénita de Berk prefirió ser entrenada por miembros de otra tierra que ser lo por los mejores de su propia isla, Astron sentía un profundo dolor y coraje... porque no quiso entrenar con el apesar de su insistencia por ser su maestro y segundo por solo que ese sujeto lo miraba con una mirada de superioridad y suficiencia que lo hacían querer agarrarlo de nuevo a golpes.

Hikan: como sea vamos Camaican tenemos que llevarte a que te curen

Camaican: creí que iríamos a tu escuela para que me enseñarás a montar un dragón

Hikan: será mejor que no, estás herido y no quiero que te lastimes más de lo que estás

Camaican: de acuerdo vamos al barco allí a de estar uno de los curanderos que trajimos con nosotros

Hikan: bien vamos (acepto acercándose a el)

Estando cerca del rubio mayor tomo uno de sus brazos posandolo en sus hombros, para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo, al empezar a caminar en unos pocos metros se detuvieron de golpe, solo para que la castaña volteara a los chicos que estaban atrás de ellos.

Hikan: lleven también a Astron a que lo curen, por favor

Con eso volvieron a retomar su camino para que curasen lo más pronto posible a su amigo.

En otro lugar...

Dos líderes se encontraban en un barco mirándose fijamente molestos pues ambos defendían a su hijo y su guerrero, ambos sabían que esa pelea era por una niña a la que esos mocosos querían.

Bertho: no puedes culpar a mi hijo por defenderse

Estoico: pero el debió de haber empezado la pelea estoy seguro

Bertho: porque quieres echarle la culpa solo a mi hijo, porque no miras a ese muchacho en primer lugar

Estoico: NO CREO QUE SEA EL (grito en berrinche)

Bertho: deja de comportarte de esa forma, ya veo que tú hija se comporta como tal solo por ti

Estoico: no metas a Hikan en esto (dijo enfadado)

Bertho: yo no estoy hablando de Hikan

El líder de Berk se quedó callado no sabía que decir, pues en sí tenía algo de razón pues desde que era niña Azan hacia lo que quería y el nunca dijo ni hizo nada, no le gustaba que se lo dijeran pero era cierto

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose molestos, voltearon la cabeza a un lado pues se empezó un alboroto en el barco y vieron a sus hijos los que eran los que hacían el alboroto, los dos jóvenes herederos se fueron al camarote del heredero bug-bulgar mientras que la heredera dragón gritaba que llamarán a quien se encargaba de curarlos.

El líder de Berk no quería que su hija terminara con ese chico, no quería entrar en guerra con quién posiblemente los derrotaría y eliminaría, pero si era necesario lo haría solo para tener a su hija en este lugar.

Si me tarde tanto en subir el capítulo fue solo para darle dramatismo a la broma.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de la historia.


End file.
